Marksman
by Mikorozid
Summary: A war has left a nation torn and its remaining heirs escaping with their lives. Little did the Admiral know that by taking them in, it would alter the life of his daughter drastically, especially when her curiosity draws her closer to the budding marksman. One night, after receiving news of her abduction, the ranger departs on an arduous journey, vowing to bring her home safely. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Marksman**

A war has left a nation torn and its remaining heirs escaping with their lives. Little did the Admiral know that by taking them in, it would alter the life of his daughter drastically, especially when her curiosity draws her closer to the budding marksman. One night, after receiving news of her abduction, the ranger departs on an arduous journey, vowing to bring her home safely.

XXX

A/N:

Note: Completely AU and possibly OOC, depending on future plot developments.

Finally managed to expand a rough plot into a decent enough chapter (I hope). I was hesitant on starting this as I have yet to finish the other stories started, but it kept bugging me over the months. I managed to find the time to sit down and get it off my mind. Now that I was able to get the flow going, I decided to share it.

I guess it'd be great if I could get a gauge of what people thought about the plot. Yes? No? Maybe? Continue? Stop? Shred it into itty bitty pieces?

*skillfully dodges rotten tomatoes*

XXX

**Chapter 1 **

_Italics – Thoughts_

Tales passed down from grandparents to their grandchildren would comprise of how it was like in the Old Days. Back then, there was peace between the four kingdoms of Messa.

In the misty mountainous forests to the North, the people of Kagen resided. Kagen had the smallest land area and population amongst the four kingdoms, but their technologies were unsurpassable; or so it was told. Much was unknown about the small kingdom, as the quiet people were seldom seen in the rest of the kingdoms, preferring to keep to themselves. Shrouded by the dense forest, many a traveler had never made it back out again. There were legends of exceptional archers and rangers from the rare occasion that one appeared in a town. It was said that an arrow once let loose from the hunter's bow, never missed its target. Further myths were that the people of Kagen rode on mysterious Snow Wolcons, flying beasts that sported vicious canines of wolves and speed of falcons. What a Kagen Ranger could do with a sharp aim and a swift mount, one wouldn't want to find out.

The largest land area belonged to the Chryzan Republic. The Southern Great Plains crossed several thousands of miles. Under the guidance of their leader, Councilor Chyzan, the large population supported a vast economy. You could find the best musicians, artists, potters and weavers in Chryzan. The best wheat and grain came from the outlying farms; and the most sought after material: silk, from Chyzan. Horned Striders were the preferred choice for transport and assistance to the Chryzans. Not taking into account their slight speed deficiency and the blind spot caused by the large horn in front of their snouts, these bulky animals were powerful enough to take down a dozen men in a single charge and strong enough for working the farms and transporting goods across the large empire.

The grizzled and tough citizens of Arixia Nation were unyielding when it came to their work and attitude. Some would say they were outright brutish. A significant part of their kingdom comprised of a desert and most of their citizens were grizzled miners, masons or metalworkers. Under the harsh weather, both climate and trade made the citizens who they are today. So attuned to these strained conditions that over the decades, their citizens developed immunity to the poisonous sting from the carnivorous Sand Scorpions, which they now fight and then tame as transport. The Sand Scorpion unit of Arixia made up for their lack in numbers with lethal stings that could fell even a large Horned Strider and with two offensive pincers. Miners and blacksmiths by trade; they harvest rich minerals from the rich mountains that surrounded the Nation. More recently, their attention turned toward the untapped mountains that bordered Kagen and Arixia. However, most miners knew better than to set foot into the Kagen forests, lest be consumed by it.

Facing the Eastern Seas, the dignified people of Vitilus resided. The slightly off-white buildings and neatly paved roads were all made of the abundant sandstone found in their country. Gathering fine sand from the shores, Vitilus also gave birth to many skilled glassblowers and their works of art could be found throughout their towns. Albeit smaller in land area than the Southern Great Plains, their people were prosperous and wealthy as they were also the only suppliers of highly demanded sea products. Their pride and joy – the amphibious Talon Raptors. These stealthy creatures thrived on the land and sea that the Vitilus climate offered. Fully equipped with a pair of razor sharp talons and a terrifying acidic spray, these creatures were superb in aiding their human counterparts in fishing for prey. With their steadfast companions, Vitilus had the primary control of the vast sea of Messa. Their specialized units of Talon Raptors could sink enemy ships by swimming underwater undetected and their naval supremacy was unmatched.

XXX

The time of peace and prosperity was shattered when the neighboring country of Arixia saw the death of its patriarch. With the reins of leadership handed over to the young yet power-hungry heir, the long lasting peace between the kingdoms of the land was literally fed to the flames within his second year of power. The first to fall was Kagen – Arixia's next door neighbor. Their population was small and largely spread across the mountains. There wasn't much strategy in the new heir's attack – merely using the strength of numbers and also by collapsing many mountain paths to cut off reinforcements.

With him leading the frontlines, the army clad in black rampaged and pillaged the outlying areas of Kagen. Sanctioned by the newly crowned king, the black army employed harsh tactics, setting entire villages ablaze and committing acts of unspeakable evil. Even the fact that the civilian populace was combat ready, Kagen found it difficult to match the numbers and callousness of the Arixia Nation. Rangers exceled at picking off small numbers of soldiers but were cut down quickly with a large numbers. The minute a Snow Wolcon was grounded, they and their riders were swarmed and all found themselves on the receiving end of poisonous stings. It was only a matter of time, with the forests to the capital razed ruthlessly to smoldering ashes, when the armies began marching for the capital.

XXX

The hall was lined with thick stone columns on the side, crowned with large gold rings at the top and bottom. The polished marble floor had seen its fair share of glamorous events, where citizens and ministers alike would gather with the royal family to celebrate festivals and the like.

A petite woman was sprinting down the long corridors that led toward the hall. Supported by her small, slightly sloped shoulders, she cradled a young child with her right arm. With her left, she grasped tightly onto her older daughter's hand, leading them down the halls which once granted her safety and sanctuary. Across her back, she slung a bow, a stunning deep blue with gold trimmings – a symbol of the royal family.

She glanced quickly behind her, only to see a dim illumination from behind, slowly but surely closing the distance between. The Queen expelled a short breath when an arrow came whizzing past her left. She was glad they had bad aim.

The guard in front of her hastily opened an old, moldy door ahead and the crisp night breeze stung as she caught her breath. "We will slow them down," the captain of the guard huffed. "I would rather die than let them get their hands on you and the princesses."

"No! We can still..!" she raised a hand to stop him, but he quickly signaled for the small handful of guards. They nodded and formed the line, ready to shoot down the incoming pursuers. "Forgive me for defying your last instruction." He clenched a fist over his heart, giving her a short bow.

She glanced at her children, before hardening her heart and unwillingly tore herself away from the scene. She heard the faint scuffle as her men clashed with the pursuers before she led her children into the dark forest ahead of them. As she stumbled through the woods, the long branches swiped her snow white cheeks but she couldn't care less. She had to save her children. It was an unspoken promise between her and her husband before he left with the army and personal guards to meet the invaders.

"Mom!" her elder daughter cried as the Queen collapsed onto the muddy ground, using her arm to shield the child she was carrying. The young girl of about twelve quickly set the bundle of cloth she was clutching onto down on the ground. She scampered over the long, gnarly tree root that caused her mother to trip, desperate to see if her mother was alright.

The Queen gave her daughter a quick brush on the cheek in assurance and tried to pick herself up. She grit her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her ankle before collapsing again, barely supported by her daughter. She knew she couldn't carry on.

The Queen turned and faced her daughter, brushing her matted hair back to reveal a pair of worried eyes. "Dearest, listen to me. I'm sorry I can't be with you and your sister anymore." She pulled out an enclosed letter and slipped the bow off her back. "Take your sister and head eastwards toward Vitilus. Your father prepared this letter before he left. I don't think I can go on any farther."

The girl blinked, overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. _She couldn't leave her mother behind..! _She shook her head vehemently.

Shouts could be heard in the distance and the Queen clutched her daughter's face urgently, "Listen to me, you need to go. Take care of your sister and remember what your father and I taught you. This is real. Do not hesitate to release your arrows."

Still, the girl refused to budge, as though in a drunken stupor.

Frantic, the Queen shook her shoulders, jerking her back to reality. "Don't be afraid to face your fears to protect the ones you love."

The twelve year old bit her quivering lip, nodding, "I love you too, mom." She quickly gathered the bow and cloth bundle before picking up her little sister. Before she disappeared into the depths of the forests, she turned around once more. Her mother nodded and stumbled off in the opposite direction, purposefully leaving obvious tracks and noise.

XXX

The crescent moon shed a faint glow at the exposed cliff's edge. The Queen had spied the small clearing and limped her way toward it. She peered down the staggering drop and she could barely make out the dark sea waters below.

A group of scouts burst through the forests and surrounded her warily, as she took a step back toward the ledge. They couldn't risk her jumping off. Their orders were clear – to obtain the Kagen royal crowns for their king as a war prize. They had already obtained the one that belonged to the King.

"Step away from the ledge, Queen of Kagen. We promise not to harm you. I have direct orders from my lord."

"I actually find that very hard to believe," she shook her head, clear in her objective to dawdle as long as possible. "From the way your people ravaged our lands, I really don't think compassion is anywhere in Nagi's books."

He lied, "That's where you're wrong, my Queen. My lord Nagi does not advocate violence…"

A loud crash interrupted his sentence and a large Sand Scorpion dashed out from the trees, easily picking up the woman in front of it with its thick claws, before flinging her to the ground. Its rider turned to the scout, sneering, "Never send weaklings to do a commander's job. Get the damn crown, vermins. Lord Nagi is waiting in the throne room and he's growing impatient."

The scouts nodded and immediately ran over to pick up the fallen crown off the ground.

The heavily armored commander hopped off his mount and squatted beside the fallen woman. He picked her up roughly by the neck as he drew his blade. "With you gone, I guess this is the end for Kagen." He plunged his sword into her abdomen forcefully, barely twitching as she coughed blood on his helmet when he tugged it out. He dropped her to the floor and glanced over the ledge. Without a second thought, he kicked her, sending her flying off the ledge.

XXX

Across from the cliff, hidden in the dense foliage, stood the pair of siblings.

They watched as the scene unfolded before them.

The younger girl let out a whimper as she saw her mother picked up by the menacing arthropod and thrown around carelessly.

Her sobs grew louder when she saw the sword being removed from its sheath.

She didn't see what happened next as her vision was obscured by a pair of hands.

She felt herself being picked up and she buried her head into sister's shoulder, trying to muffle her cries.

Her young mind couldn't really recall the events that happened after.

She awoke the next morning to find herself comfortably nestled on soft hay and the realization that she slept the night off due to sheer exhaustion.

She immediately scrambled up, tumbling out of the abandoned shelter, her eyes desperately scanning the treetops of her missing sister.

She spun around when she heard a soft rustle behind her.

Her eyes lit up when she realized it was the last remaining member of her family. She instinctively sidled up to her sister and clutched on her free hand, ready to follow her anywhere.

The tiniest member of the Kagen Royal Family was just too young when everything happened.

Had her eyes roamed further ahead, she would have noticed the fallen corpses of a small Arixian patrol squad. If she'd examined the arrows from in the quiver, she would have noticed that the sharp tips were now laced with blood. She would also been able to notice that her sister's arm now sported a crude new tourniquet.

Perhaps, ignorance is bliss.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Marksman**

A war has left a nation torn and its remaining heirs escaping with their lives. Little did the Admiral know that by taking them in, it would alter the life of his daughter drastically, especially when her curiosity draws her closer to the budding marksman. One night, after receiving news of her abduction, the ranger departed on an arduous journey, vowing to bring her home safely.

**Previously:**

Had her eyes roamed further ahead, she would have noticed the fallen corpses of a small Arixian patrol squad. If she'd examined the arrows from in the quiver, she would have noticed that the sharp tips were now laced with blood. She would also been able to notice that her sister's arm now sported a crude new tourniquet.

Perhaps, ignorance is bliss.

**Chapter 2**

_Italics – Thoughts_

The hunter watched as the two legged animal come into view and she stood up stealthily, bow at the ready. She inhaled, pulling the bow string taut. The Striped Deeroo raised its head, checking the air for the scent of predators. Content, it walked out of hiding and bent down to graze. These agile herbivorous mammals were native to the Kagen lands, easily bounding through the forested obstacles with great ease on their powerful hind legs. The opportune moment came when the wind died. The hunter released the arrow as she expelled a soft breath.

The Deeroo picked up the sharp whistle as the arrowhead cut through air, raising its head to ascertain the directionality of the sound, but it was too late. It didn't have the chance to register the short spurt of pain, before it collapsed on the soft grass.

The hunter peeped out from the hiding spot and jogged over to the carcass when the coast was clear. She quickly checked for vital signs to make sure the animal was dead. A sizeable kill like this would last them for the next few days as they would have to journey across the arid mountains before even reaching the borders of Vitilus. They hadn't encountered any more Arixians; it was probably too deep into the mazelike woods for the outsiders. She pulled out a small hunting knife from her sash – it would be better to dress the animal here. Her little sister had seen enough blood for the time being.

After a week of trudging and trekking through the mountains, the pair finally arrived at the first Vitilus small town. They glanced back at the familiar thicket of green they were about to leave behind and faced the vastly different architecture of sandstone bricks a few miles ahead.

The younger girl looked up at her sister, who was staring back at her homeland with a distant look in her eyes. She unconsciously tightened the grip on her sister's hand. Feeling the tensed grip, the elder sibling looked down, realizing that she was worrying her sister and offering a small smile in reassurance, "Let's go."

XXX

The tall man studied the letter handed to him intently, his brow creasing as he scanned through the document. Beside him, a woman smiled warmly at the two ragged children before her.

"So, young'uns, how did the both of you get here?" he asked, folding the letter and keeping it in his breast pocket. He walked toward the older of the two, gently lifting the injured arm and examined it. He was seasoned enough to know a battle wound when he saw one. He sighed inwardly; guessing that the circumstances had caused the poor child to take her first life at the tender age of twelve.

"Across Craggy Crevice.." the older sister replied, halfheartedly. She had felt a curious gaze on her since they set foot into the manor. She had tried to ignore it, thinking it was just her hallucination, but she couldn't shake off the feeling. She took every available opportunity to scan the area for the source of the gaze. She hit the jackpot when her eyes finally met a pair of curious eyes peeking out from the slightly ajar doorway. The eyes widened when they realized they were spotted, disappearing from sight at once.

The Admiral stroked his beard, "I see.. Why, that ol' mountain path is virtually impassable. After crossing the mountains, it's still a week's travel to reach our capital. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Sir," she bowed slightly, not wanting to show disrespect. She spotted the gleaming pairs of eyes again through the crack in the door. This time, they did not disappear upon eye contact. Instead, they blinked rapidly at her. The girl tilted her head in confusion. Her attention diverted, she jumped slightly when the Admiral patted her on the shoulder softly, "Your father was an exceptional archer. I trust that you have been training under him?"

The girl gave a single nod, quickly refocusing her attention back on the tall Admiral.

He smiled, eying the bow that was slung across her shoulder, "Take care of that. Your father had great hopes for you." He bent down to address the younger girl, "Hey, how're you little one?"

The six year old shyly hid behind her sister's back, burying her face slightly into her sister's hip. Both Admiral and his wife laughed heartily, gently coaxing the little girl to come out of hiding. The elder sibling didn't really hear what the Admiral and his wife was saying to her sister, she was distracted again when she spotted the pair of eyes appearing again, this time, winking at her. She shifted uncomfortable on the spot, swallowing slightly.

She was so intrigued in trying to make out the owner of those eyes, that she didn't notice that the Admiral was calling her name. He chuckled to his wife when there was still no response at the third call. "She's really spacing out. She must be more exhausted than we thought, eh? Hon, could you please get them rested and ready for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, darling! Come now children, follow me," she beckoned, "Let's get you a nice hot bubble bath first!" she turned around when she realized that the girl was still spaced out. "What are you looking at?" she asked, her curiosity piqued by the odd behavior from the older Kagen heir. Her gaze followed the child's and landed right upon a pair of eyes peeking out from the heavy doors.

Both husband and wife cast knowing glances at one another and the Admiral chuckled, "Ah, I see. There's a tiny troublemaker in our midst, all ready to meet our new members of the family! Come on out here and say hello!"

There was a soft shuffle of feet through the doorway and the two siblings peered curiously through the widening crack.

A young girl, dressed in a simple summer frock stepped slowly out of the doorway, more bashful than before, now that all the attention was on her. She shuffled across the room and softly greeted her, "Hello, pleased to meet you. I am Shizuru Viola." She curtsied.

The young Natsuki eyed her warily. This shy girl, who even curtsies like a princess; was the one who was sending her cheeky winks? She frowned, but remembered her manners, "Hi.. I'm Natsuki Kruger." She swallowed, noticing her voice came out harsher than she expected it, "This is my sister, Alyssa Kruger."

"I've an idea, Fio!" the Admiral beamed, "Since Shizuru is here, why not let her show them to their rooms and stuff instead? It'll be good to let the children bond. Shizuru can be their tour guide around town."

The lady clapped her hands in agreement, "What a fantastic idea. Shizuru, would you be fine with that?"

The girl nodded, pleased with the decision. _It would be fun! This stern Natsuki intrigued her! I wonder if she knows she has the funniest facial expressions. _

"Go on Shizuru, bring Natuski and Alyssa to their rooms first. I will send word for the baths to be prepared. Let them rest for the afternoon before you bring them out, though."

Shizuru nodded and was about to lead the two newcomers out the door when Natsuki interrupted, "Wait.. Uhm. I can't go with her."

Puzzled, all three Violas turned. Shizuru was a little hurt, thinking that Natsuki was unwilling to become friends. _Was it because I was playing around with her? I didn't mean any harm!_

"I mean, it's not that. I just have something.." she produced the small cloth bag she was carrying all the way from Kagen. "Here.."

Alyssa automatically stepped forward to assist her sister in unraveling the little bundle. A small gray snout pushed itself out of the bundle, sniffing the air curiously. Next to it, its smaller and younger companion cracked open an eye and made a half-hearted attempt to stand up but staggered and fell on its rear, inciting laughter from around the room.

"A Snow Wolcon? I mean, baby Snow Wolcon? That's even better!" the Admiral exclaimed, extremely excited. "I haven't seen one since your father and I were boys! I was one of the rare few who managed to even touch one!"

"Ah. These are Duran and Artemis.. my father gave them to us before.. before. He left," she pursed her lips, controlling her emotions. It felt as though someone just rubbed salt on a searing wound. She cleared her throat, quickly changing the topic, "Are we allowed to..?"

Fio patted her hand gently, interrupting her, "Oh, I see. Not to worry, young Natsuki. Shizuru sleeps with Kiyohime in her own bedroom too; till she grows big enough, anyway. I believe our rooms are big enough to house them till they are of age. How big do they grow to, anyway?"

"Uhm, about this big.." Natsuki tiptoed, stretching her arm above her head.

The Admiral cocked his head in surprise, "Why, I don't quite recall them being so big. Are they bred differently?"

Alyssa nodded, "Royal Wolcons, from mum and dad."

"Not a problem at all, do not worry, young ones," Fio assured them, "I'm sure they'll be comfortable as long as the two of you are with them."

Natsuki gave a small smile, "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality."

XXX

"So, our rooms are just down the hall. Our rooms are just next to each other," Shizuru pointed ahead of her. They had just dropped little Alyssa and Artemis off in her new room with an attendant. The exhausted child had dozed off in Natsuki's arms.

Natsuki nodded, "Thank you, Shizuru."

Shizuru tilted her head at the girl in acknowledgement, "Hey.. Natsuki, would you like to see Kiyohime?"

"Your Talon Raptor?" Natsuki queried, interested. "I read that Talon Raptors can be very protective of their masters. Would it be alright?"

"Natsuki is very well read," Shizuru hummed, leading her down the hallway. "Perhaps, you can find out now." Shizuru swung her door open, pulling Natsuki in. "Not to worry, I will be around to call for the medics if Kiyohime sprays a mouthful of acid on Natsuki."

Natsuki widened her eyes at her comment, but she was dragged into the room nonetheless, stumbling slightly from the tug. She had seen a Ranger who had unwittingly crossed the path of a Talon Raptor before. He wasn't a very pretty sight. Her mother had told her that he got away lucky because he was fast enough. Her eyes fell onto a bump on Shizuru's bed. Natsuki couldn't really tell how big it was as it was hidden under fluffy pillows. Two beady yellow eyes were peeking out from underneath the sheets. The eyes blinked once and Natsuki gulped. "Uhhhh, hello."

There was a soft snort and the pair of golden eyes disappeared, followed by movement on the bed. "Shi.. Shizuru?" Natsuki turned around to look for the girl, only to find that her companion had her hands crossed behind her back, an unreadable look on her face.

"..!" she jumped slightly when she felt something hot at her hands and quickly pulled her hand back. She frowned when she realized that the Raptor she thought was a towering giant was merely as large as her bundle that Duran was tucked into.

Shizuru giggled when she saw the perturbed expression on Natsuki's face. "Natsuki, I'm only fourteen years old. Surely you did not think that my parents would let me keep a full grown Raptor in my room that sprays acid at people she did not like?"

Natsuki blinked slowly, realizing that she had been tricked. She opened her mouth to retort, but Shizuru didn't give her the chance. She picked up Natsuki's hand towards Kiyohime. The little reptile inquisitively inched forward, its tail swaying.

"Look, I think she likes you," Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear, still holding onto the smaller girl's hand.

It wasn't long before the reptile started to circle the pair, brushing against both Shizuru and Natsuki happily.

"Hey Shizuru, do you think it'd be alright if I let Duran out to meet Kiyohime?"

Crimson eyes sparkled with interest, "Sure! I think Kiyohime would love to meet a new friend. Would you, girl?" She cooed at the reptile that was rolled on its back.

Natsuki eagerly set down the cloth bundle, unwrapping it slowly.

Kiyohime instinctively sat up, regarding the gray Wolcon. Without warning, she hopped back up onto Shizuru's bed, tucking herself beneath the sheets. A few seconds later, two golden eyes peered out from underneath. Duran stood up, a paw raised as he tilted his head at Kiyohime. His tail wagged furiously, intrigued by the new scent of a new species.

"Hey Shizuru, Kiyohime behaves like you. Both of you like to hide behind things and stare at people."

Before Shizuru could retort, Duran scampered toward the edge of the bed, propping himself up with his front paws and sniffed at the semi-hidden reptile. Kiyohime suddenly dashed out from under the sheets and knocked right into Duran. Startled, his wings flapped open and both animals tumbled into a ball across the bedroom. They rolled right onto rug, before settling down, in a picture perfect position. Duran had a paw wrapped around Kiyohime's waist as he lay down on his side; and Kiyohime and curled herself snugly against his warm body.

Natsuki frowned at the pair of animals that were snoozing contentedly, "Well, that was strange. I'm not sure what I should say." She turned to Shizuru when there was no response, only to find the fair-haired girl smirking mischievously at her. "…W..what're you staring at me for?"

"Ara, if Kiyohime behaves like me, then Natsuki must behave like Duran. It seems like I need to pounce on Natsuki so that we could be friends."

XXX

A/N: Sorry for the delay in update. Been quite caught up recently.

Thank you for your interest in this story and the support in your reviews. Should be moving on with the plot/expanding on the relationship with the next chapter or so. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Marksman**

A war has left a nation torn and its remaining heirs escaping with their lives. Little did the Admiral know that by taking them in, it would alter the life of his daughter drastically, especially when her curiosity draws her closer to the budding marksman. One night, after receiving news of her abduction, the ranger departed on an arduous journey, vowing to bring her home safely.

**Previously:**

Natsuki frowned at the pair of animals that were snoozing contentedly, "Well, that was strange. I'm not sure what I should say." She turned to Shizuru when there was no response, only to find the fair-haired girl smirking mischievously at her. "…W..what're you staring at me for?"

"Ara, if Kiyohime behaves like me, then Natsuki must behave like Duran. It seems like I need to pounce on Natsuki so that we could be friends."

**Chapter 3**

_Italics – Thoughts_

Duran sprinted, weaving between the obstacles with such dexterity; it looked like he had memorized the entire maze by heart. Above his head, he heard his rider release yet another arrow. He barely heard the dull thud as the arrow pierced through the mark.

The area opened up into a clearing and when he heard her command, "Let's fly," he immediately spread his wings, thrusting off the ground. He circled the area as she let loose another few more shots. After a few more rounds, he felt her hand patting him on his neck. "Great job. I think that's all for today. Let's go for a spin, alright?"

His ears perked up at the word 'spin' and let out a bark of assent. She laughed, "It's all you now."

He picked up on her cue and started to gain altitude, releasing his unbridled energy into the steep upward climb. At the right height, he turned, keeping his wings in as they both plummeted down. Midway, he spread them open, enjoying the feeling of the gushing wind across his entire wingspan.

After a couple of loops and spins, he landed on the grassy plains behind the manor, ambling to a stop. He let out a yap at the sight of a familiar reptile drifting lazily on her back in the lake. Kiyohime turned and started to swim back to shore.

At the banks, a chestnut haired girl was seated on a spread picnic mat, sipping on a hot cup of tea. When she spotted Natsuki jogging toward her, she carefully set her cup down and waved. "Ara, my Natsuki, did you enjoy your training today?" Shizuru asked as the girl collapsed heavily beside her.

Natsuki puffed a breath, slightly winded, but otherwise acknowledged the greeting. She was used to Shizuru calling her that. She had tried to stop Shizuru from referring to her as hers, but apparently it never worked and she had long given up hope. After all, if her efforts for the last two years didn't work, she doubted it would ever work. She had already found herself getting used to it, anyway. In fact, it felt kind of nice. Shizuru had been the closest friend she had. "Yeah, I think it was a pretty good run today."

Shizuru smiled, "Alright, we can take a look later when we go around collecting the arrows."

Natsuki nodded, "So, what did you learn today? Did you manage to pull of the new move you were telling me about?"

"Ara, I believe actions are better than words. Am I right my dear Natsuki?"

Natsuki hummed as she munched on a roll of bread, "Alright, let's see what you got."

Shizuru stood up, picking up the long naginata beside her. She tilted her head, giving Natsuki a small, almost invisible smile, before she moved into her starting position, the long weapon resting on her shoulders. She began her demonstration, making sure her footwork was stable and minimizing openings when she was on the offensive. The naginata was largely a defensive weapon, with its long range compared to most melee weapons, but employed correctly by the right individual; it was a force to be reckoned with.

As Shizuru spun around, once, twice, she quickly closed the gap between Natsuki and her, ending the demonstration with the blade of the naginata pointing straight in Natsuki's face. The long haired girl was unfazed, though. Her emerald irises locked onto the playful crimson ones and she joked, "You trying to kill me, Shizuru?"

The sixteen year old Shizuru didn't reply, retracting her weapon to her side. Instead, she offered her free hand to hoist the seated Natsuki up. "Alyssa will be waiting for us, shall we?"

Natsuki shrugged and grabbed the extended hand. She dusted herself off and slung her bow across her shoulders, "Say, Shizuru, what'll you say is the limitation of your weapon?"

Shizuru hummed as she thought about it, while beckoning for Duran and Kiyohime, "I would say that it would be length. Its fantastic range is also the cause of it being quite cumbersome sometimes."

Natsuki nodded wordlessly. She had seen enough of Shizuru's demonstrations to understand her point. It had been two years since they had started training together after all.

"Why the sudden question?" Shizuru inquired curiously as they entered the manor's backyard.

"Nah, I was just wondering."

"Not to worry Natsuki dear, I'm aware of its limitations. Which is why I have been practicing new moves to mitigate it and you've been a great help in pointing out the openings in my moves," Shizuru replied as they made their way up the stairs.

"Today's was good. I thought it was beautifully executed. Only complaint was that you tried to kill me," Natsuki chuckled as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"I would rather kill myself," Shizuru replied simply before disappearing into her own room.

Natsuki stood by the open doorway for a few minutes, her mouth slightly agape at the unexpected reply from Shizuru. She cocked her head to the side slightly, blinking as she processed the information before she slowly closed the door.

XXX

The usually calm brunette was standing by her bedroom balcony, her lips pursed into a small but rare frown. Today was her eighteen birthday.

Her parents had burst into her room bright and early in the morning, presenting their one and only daughter a custom made saddle for her present this year. It was a solid purple, patterned with the finest silk from Chryzan. 'It would go beautifully with Kiyohime, my dear daughter,' Admiral Tetsuo had beamed proudly.

Shizuru had then spent the entire day waiting for a specific person to appear in her bedroom to wish her, but that person never appeared. Almost everyone in the manor had showered her with gifts and greetings as the day dragged on. Worried, she decided to question Alyssa, who had just appeared at her bedroom to wish her well. The young Alyssa peered curiously at her, before telling her that Natsuki had headed off into town to meet Mai and that she would not be back till late in the evening.

Mai was a mutual friend of Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru had introduced Natsuki to Mai when she brought them around town the first time. The bubbly Mai had easily taken to the girl who had scarfed down her freshly baked muffins. Natsuki had enjoyed Mai's cooking and they soon found themselves visiting Mai's little family business almost once every week.

As she thought about it, Shizuru tried to quash the unfamiliar feelings that were threatening to erupt.

Natsuki was free to hang out with whoever she pleased, right?

Even if it was for almost an entire weeks in a row, right?

It didn't matter if Mai was bubbly and cute, right?

It didn't matter if today was her birthday and she was hoping to spend it with Natsuki just like every other year, right?

As she glanced at the setting sun, Shizuru mentally slapped herself, wondering why she was getting all these conflicting feelings reverberating through her. Before she could reflect any further, there were two sharp raps on the door. She knew immediately who it was.

Shizuru wanted to bowl over the younger girl, just like the first time they met, but she restrained herself. "Ara, good evening, dearest Natsuki."

The shorter girl shifted her weight on her other foot, her hands fiddling with the box that she was carrying.

Shizuru knew that Natsuki had something to say, so she prompted, "Would you like to come in?"

Natsuki shook her head wordlessly, thrusting the box across. With that, she was gone, her footsteps quickly dissipating as she took off.

Shizuru rarely frowned, but she did let it mar her pristine face this once. Even for Natsuki, her behavior was erratically strange. However, Shizuru did notice that Natsuki's face was flushed and that meant something. The box must have held something significant for her to behave this way.

Intrigued, she retreated back into her room and set the box down on her bed. She widened her eyes when she opened the box to reveal its contents. Within it, lay a shiny new naginata, as red as the most beautiful rose in the garden. It was modeled exactly like her current weapon. The major difference she noted at first glance was that the long handle was now slightly thicker, tapered at the end. Not wasting a second, she picked the weapon up. One brow shot up in surprise as the weight and feel of the weapon was almost featherlike.

She picked up a small slip of paper that had fallen out with the weapon, her ruby irises scanning through it intently. It was Natsuki's handwriting, no doubt about it, wishing her a happy birthday. There was a slight pause in the handwriting, a telltale sign from the small blot of ink. It was as though Natsuki wanted to write something else, but didn't know how to put it.

Shizuru, however, knew exactly what to do. She felt as excited as a little girl during Christmas as she hurried down the stairs and into the backyard, clutching onto her precious gift. She ran past the serene lake, past Natsuki's obstacle course, through the bushes until she finally arrived at a dead-end – a tall cliff. Unfazed, she easily uncovered a small opening that was densely covered with shrubbery. She maneuvered her way across the tiny ledge, her footsteps seasoned and precise despite the limited visibility that the new moon offered. After all, this had been their little hideaway. No one really ventured this far nor had the courage to inch across the precarious ledge. No one before Natsuki, that is. The dark haired girl had found their getaway spot a week after she had entered the manor.

As Shizuru made her way forward, the sloped narrow cliff opened up into a sizeable clearing, offering a view like no other. Natsuki had loved the place. She always said it reminded her of the important things in life. Shizuru knew Natsuki had meant it. She always had this distant, serious look on her face whenever she stared out into the horizon. 'After all,' Natsuki continued, shrugging off the sadness that seeping off her, 'Any blue blooded Kagen Ranger always has his favorite perch for the best vantage point.' Shizuru always fought back the urge to envelop the girl in a hug, to let her know that she would always be here. She was afraid that she would scare the younger girl off.

"Natsuki.." Shizuru whispered when she saw the figure standing at the edge of the ledge, so softly that she could barely hear herself.

Her long hair billowing in the wind, Natsuki turned. "Happy birthday, Shizuru," she mumbled as she looked away. "I'm sorry I'm late."

This time, Shizuru couldn't stop herself. She easily closed the gap between the two of them, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Shizuru felt Natsuki's body tense upon the first contact, but her fears were unfounded as Natsuki relaxed into the embrace. Shizuru buried her head into her neck, inhaling deeply. The woody scent, probably from her days spent shrouded amongst the trees enveloped her. It smelt exactly the way she thought Natsuki would smell like.

Subtle, yet substantial. Light, yet deep.

Shizuru loved it.

"Natsuki's not late. This is the best birthday present."

Natsuki swallowed, turning around, "I thought you were angry."

Shizuru looked into the greens that were studying her intently. Natsuki could always tell her true emotions, even without her saying anything. It was one of the things that Shizuru liked about Natsuk – she understood her like no other. Shizuru couldn't hide from it and she didn't want to lie, so she bowed her head, "I thought Natsuki forgot. I was just too selfish.. I'm sorry, could Natsuki forgi.."

A hand brushed her cheek, "There's nothing to be forgiven for." She smiled, "You're my best friend."

Shizuru felt a tinge of hurt, but couldn't identify its source. However, she smiled as well, a genuine one, "Would Natsuki allow me to do a demonstration for her then?"

"Wouldn't miss it. You might like what you find."

Shizuru sent Natsuki an inquiring look, but assumed her stance nonetheless, twirling the lightweight weapon with ease between her hands. She was pleased at the feel of such a good weapon. As she performed her favorite routine, Natsuki suddenly interjected, "Do it again, but this time finish it with a stab with the base of the weapon, Shizuru."

"Ara?" Shizuru was puzzled at the strange request, but when Natsuki didn't explain further, she obliged. At the final stab, her eyes widened when the base of the weapon shot out, extending its reach, right toward Natsuki. It was a double extension of the weapon's reach, only much more flexible – almost like a curled whip, but much sharper. Shizuru gasped; her instinct kicking in to quickly retract the weapon.

The naginata complied smoothly but Natsuki had already leapt aside, a grin on her face, "You trying to kill me again, Shizuru?"

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Marksman**

A war has left a nation torn and its remaining heirs escaping with their lives. Little did the Admiral know that by taking them in, it would alter the life of his daughter drastically, especially when her curiosity draws her closer to the budding marksman. One night, after receiving news of her abduction, the ranger departed on an arduous journey, vowing to bring her home safely.

**Previously:**

"Ara?" Shizuru was puzzled at the strange request, but when Natsuki didn't explain further, she obliged. At the final stab, her eyes widened when the base of the weapon shot out, extending its reach, right toward Natsuki. It was a double extension of the weapon's reach, only much more flexible – almost like a curled whip, but much sharper. Shizuru gasped; her instinct kicking in to quickly retract the weapon.

The naginata complied smoothly but Natsuki had already leapt aside, a grin on her face, "You trying to kill me again, Shizuru?"

**Chapter 4**

_Italics – Thoughts_

A year later, the Arixian Army was on the move again. This time, their target was Chryzan – the nation with the largest land area. Already with the first invasion, the first town had already succumbed to their armies. The summer air was stale and the plumes of smoke from the charred remains hung on the air, deepening the foreboding atmosphere on the already broken and plundered town. Scouts of Chryzan carried the alarming news back to their Councilor, who in turn appealed to their neighbor for help. Worried, both leaders decided to meet to discuss their next move.

"Councilor, I understand the urgency of this meeting. Please be assured that we will support Chryzan with our best," Admiral Tetsuo's forehead was creased, the fine lines of his age displayed prominently.

The portly councilor of Chryzan sighed, "Thank you for coming down as quickly as you have, Admiral. I have already buffered extra defenses at the border by pulling in troops from our outskirts, but the ruthlessness of Arixia is truly incomprehensible." The Councilor continued, "The reports I've received are downright heinous. The women, children, even babies are not spared from their callousness."

"I've heard, Councilor. Not to worry, Shizuru and I have brought our Raptors to reinforce your plans."

The Councilor nodded, "I thank you, Admiral, for answering to our call for assistance. Truly."

The Admiral shook his head, "I will not sit by and watch Chryzan succumbing to the same fate that Kagen did. Vitilus will do their utmost to prevent that from happening." As he spoke, his eyes met his daughter's and she gave him a grateful smile in return.

The Councilor turned to the younger members of the room, "Yukino, Shizuru. If the Admiral is agreeable, I'd say the both of you should come up with a strategy for our next move. Our top priority is to rescue the civilians in the occupied town."

The Admiral ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair, regarding them softly, "Yes this would be a fine way to gauge how our next generation has grown. I'm all for it, if you ladies are agreeable, that is."

Shizuru looked at the bespectacled girl beside the Councilor, who was fiddling with her hands. Their eyes met and Shizuru offered her a questioning gaze. Yukino nodded firmly and returned a quick but nervous smile in return. "Ara, Yukino and I would be most happy to assist," Shizuru replied easily on behalf of the shyer girl.

Both fathers beamed, pleased. As the continued their conversation, both girls cast a knowing glance at one another. They knew they had much to talk about with Haruka and Natsuki later.

XXX

At the outskirts of the Chryzan capital, a lone figure stood atop the branches of a tall tree. She surveyed the wide expanse of grassland in front of her, squinting to get a clearer sight of movement not far from where she was perched. She whistled once before calmly leaping off the height, knowing her trusty steed was always present. True to form, Duran swooped in and picked her up mid-fall.

When they approached, Natsuki realized the movement was from a flock of scavenging birds. Duran sent a loud roar, sending the winged animals scurrying off. Natsuki immediately hopped off Duran when she spotted a girl lying on the ground. "Oi." she called, nudging the prone figure lightly.

There was no response and she quickly flipped the body over, grunting at the weight.

The redhead's clothes were torn and tattered, barely hanging off her skinny frame. Her face was caked in dirt, but despite the muddy makeup, Natsuki spotted cuts and bruises through the patches of cloth. Some of them were still fresh and bleeding. Feeling a faint pulse, Natsuki quickly picked her up and hoisted her on Duran.

As he climbed toward the skies, Natsuki spied a small watering hole to the west, "Over there, Duran."

At the edge of the water, Natsuki scratched her head, subconsciously flushing. "I have to remove your clothes to clean up your wounds. Sorry," She groused when she started to remove the tattered cloth. "Jeez, what the hell happened to you?" she muttered. The girl's entire body looked like it was mutilated time and time again. There were fresh cuts over old scabs and some wounds looked like they had been inflicted multiple times. When she cleaned up the bloodied wrists, there were telltale signs of the girl being tied up. Fierce, raw wounds had cut into her skin.

Just when Natsuki was about to lift her skirt to attend to the wounds on her legs, the girl suddenly screamed, causing Natsuki to nearly topple over, "No! Stop!"

"Oi! Stop it! I'm trying to help you!" Natsuki snapped at the flailing girl's outburst.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me…"

Natsuki was cocked her head in confusion when the girl stopped struggling, curling up into a ball, mumbling to herself. Natsuki looked at Duran and shrugged. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"…"

"You really need to let me tend to your wounds."

"…" The girl stood up, staggering and started to inch away slowly.

Natsuki watched her silently as she wondered just how far the girl could make it with her body in that tormented state. Her question was answered when the girl collapsed after a couple more steps, dropping on the ground heavily. Startled, Natsuki ran over, picking up the hardly conscious girl. She felt the girl struggle, faintly pushing her shoulder in defiance. "I'm just gonna get you fixed up. I'm not gonna hurt you, so stop struggling."

The redhead wheezed something inaudible, and after some futile attempts in struggling to get free, the resistance stopped. Natsuki shook her head at the unconscious girl and muttered to herself, "Stubborn."

XXX

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called as she stepped into their shared bedroom. She couldn't help but let out a surprised breath when she saw Natsuki leaning over another girl in their bed.

Natsuki turned at voice, happy to see her, "Hey Shizuru." She quickly tossed the towel she had in her hands into the basin beside and hopped off the bed. "How was the meeting today?" she asked, knowing that the meeting was an important one.

"It was alright, Natsuki. Father is now with the Councilor." Shizuru replied quickly, eyeing the girl that was sleeping on their bed. She wasn't sure if the girl was clothed from where she was standing, but it looked like she was naked.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki looked at her, puzzled at the short response. When Shizuru's ruby irises refocused on her, she continued, "Was that all?"

Shizuru cleared her throat softly, masking her jealousness with a lilting tone, "I have asked Yukino for dinner tonight with Haruka. I have actually planned on asking Natsuki along, but if she's too busy, it is alright."

"I'm not too busy, Shizuru. I'm all for dinner," Natsuki nodded.

"Does Natsuki want to invite her new friend to dinner as well?"

"What friend?"

Shizuru gazed at the girl on the bed and Natsuki turned her head to follow her gaze. "Her? She's not my friend, Shizuru. I'm pretty sure she'd disappear the moment she awakens, anyway." Natsuki shrugged, "She was about to be picked off by those winged scavengers and she pretty much collapsed after five steps. She's in pretty bad shape that's why I brought her back. I'm not sure how she even got those awful injuries in the first place," Natsuki explained, walking toward the bed. "Look."

Shizuru followed as Natsuki quietly walked to the unconscious girl. When she glanced at the raw lacerations that decorated the skin, even Shizuru could not help but release a shocked gasp. "How did Natsuki find her?" Shizuru whispered.

"I was scouting the area and I found her lying there."

"Did Natsuki use the herbs that Yohko packed?"

"Oh! Crap I forgot all about those!" Natsuki slapped her forehead, walking over to the cupboards.

Shizuru watched as the seventeen year old girl dug through her belongings, searching for the medical pack. Quietly, she started to examine herself. This was not the first time that this awful feeling had reared its ugly head. She couldn't identify it the first time, but it was now plain for her to see. She had just gotten jealous of someone that Natsuki had just helped off the street.

Her compassionate, kind Natsuki was just being herself, Shizuru knew. Many would see her as aloof and cold, but Shizuru knew better. She knew that Natsuki's tumultuous past had etched itself on her being, but it just took a little time to uncover the other side of her. It just took effort and time. _It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place._ Shizuru eyes widened when that thought occurred to her. _How could she just realize that she had fallen for her? When did it happen?_

Too engrossed in her thoughts, Shizuru didn't notice that Natsuki had finished applying the pasty herb mixture onto the stranger in the room. She let out a startled breath at the sound of Natsuki's voice, "A penny for your thoughts, Shizuru? Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out a lot today."

A quick thought of telling Natsuki what she felt flitted across Shizuru's mind, but she swiftly chucked it aside, afraid that exposing herself would lead to an estranged relationship between the both of them. Shizuru did not want to ever break that trust that Natsuki had granted her. Shizuru couldn't and wouldn't risk that. "Sorry, my dearest Natsuki. I was just pre-occupied with the upcoming meeting with Yukino and Haruka. We were to come up with a strategy to liberate the occupied town."

"I see. Why don't you let me in on the details and we can get this off your mind? I'm sure you already have a plan in mind. You're probably just re-thinking it a million times to make sure it goes flawlessly."

"Ara, only my Natsuki knows me so well. Yes, I'm sure this will take things off my mind, "Shizuru replied, biting her tongue slightly at the little white lie. She was worried about the stratagem, but now, she knew now that there would always be a more important matter at the top of her mind.

XXX

"Bubuzuke!"

Shizuru smiled as she spotted the two girls seated at the dining hall. "Ara, good evening to you, Haruka, Yukino" she greeted evenly as she took a seat.

"Don't ara me, you silly woman," the loud blonde snorted, crossing her arms defiantly as she glanced around. "Where's Natsuki?"

"She'll be down in a minute, Haruka. Do you miss her already?"

"WHAT?" Haruka huffed, "I don't miss her! I just.." Haruka's head swiveled around when Yukino touched her lightly and the angry look on her face cleared slightly when the brown haired girl whispered something to her.

Shizuru chuckled at Haruka's antics. _A fine pair, the both of them made_, she mused. Despite their differences in characters, Yukino and Haruka fit perfectly with one another. The loud, boisterous blonde was perfect for voicing out and protecting the usually meek Yukino; and the bespectacled girl was the soothing balm for Haruka's known temper. Haruka had lost her parents and was officially adopted by Councilor Chryzan to be part of their family. He admired the strong-willed girl. Her proficiency in combat was prominent at a young age and quickly rose in the Chryzan military ranks to be his right hand commander as well as his daughter's confidant and protector.

The scowl on Haruka was still etched on her face when Natsuki stepped into the room, "Did I miss something?" she queried as she took a seat beside Shizuru.

Yukino quickly jumped in, "Good evening, Natsuki. Shizuru and Haruka were just catching up on old times."

Natsuki raised a brow in disbelief and was about to argue when Shizuru placed a hand on her lap. She got the message and easily diverted the conversation, "Yeah, it's been a while, eh? How has Diana been, Haruka?"

"Ah! You should see her now! My little girl's all grown up!" Haruka exclaimed proudly when the topic shifted to her beloved Horned Strider. She nodded her thanks to the server who had just set her plate down and jumped straight to the point, "So I say we take our armies and punch a hole right through those damn bastards!" Haruka seethed as she thought of the atrocities heard in the scout reports, hammering a fist onto her chest.

Yukino shook her head, "Yes, they are very disturbing. I cannot imagine the suffering of those innocent civilians. However, Haruka, I think it would be best to avoid severe losses on our end as well. Sand scorpions are highly aggressive and a full frontal charge would decimate even more of our people."

Shizuru sighed, "Yes, with every fallen soldier, one family loses yet another family member, a brother, a sister, a father, a mother. Would you allow me to share the plan that I have discussed with Natsuki?"

Haruka grumbled, but saw the logic in their words. She replied, with a mouth full of potatoes, "I'd go with anything, as long as chase the bastards back to where they belong."

Yukino gave her an understanding look, but nodded at the pair in front of her to go ahead.

Natsuki picked up on the cue and cleared her throat, "Right.. We suggest using the sun to our advantage in this case, and the attack will commence at dawn." She pulled a slip of paper from her breast pocket and unfolded it, "As you can see here, our armies would be coming in from the East."

Shizuru joined in smoothly, "With the sun in their eyes, arthropods' poor eyesight would essentially render them blind. Not to mention the fact that they are nocturnal. According to the reports, the town was attacked during nightfall. To reconfirm that, I did a quick analysis of the armies movement and I found that this to be quite true. I believe that with this, the confusion amongst the scorpions would cause the army to be rattled, making our jobs much easier."

Yukino added on, "The intel gathered is that the commander of the garrison is Miya Clochette. She's rather new and the main army has returned, leaving her in charge of holding the area while they resupply. A rattled army would alarm an inexperienced commander."

"Fantastic!" Haruka pumped a fist. "Would the main charge be led by the Striders? Oooo, I love this plan already," she smirked in glee, rubbing her hands together.

"Ara, yes Haruka dearest. The plan was to use your Striders as the main force to drive and scuttle the occupying forces to where we want them."

"Who's your dearest!" Haruka barked, stabbing her slab of steak with her fork and waved it around in protest. "But I can as sure as hell agree to lead the main force!"

Natsuki snorted back a laugh, "Anyway, Shizuru's Raptors will be stationed.. right here," she pointed on the map where a small marking was made. "There are only two paths into town, one leading further into Chryzan and the other back to Arixia. It will only be natural for them to retreat toward Arixia. I understand from the maps that the path would be bordered by a cliff about ten miles off?"

Haruka rubbed her chin, recalling, "Uh huh. I remember that. Channeling and ambushing them?"

"Different scorpions have different speeds; we should be able to pick them off easily before the regroup. Vilitus' Raptors are best for that as they have more mobility," Shizuru finished off the explanation with a faint smile.

Haruka slammed her hand on the table, but no one was really startled. They were used to it, really. "We'll corner the remainder and.." she turned, her violet eyes sparkling with mischievousness, "Natsuki, I guess you'll probably be up in a tree, as usual."

"Hey, don't mock the perch, blondie. It covered your ass many times," Natsuki crossed her arms. "Anyway, while everyone's occupied, there'll be better chances for the foot soldiers to guide the civilians out. I'll keep a lookout for stragglers who could thwart that."

Haruka smirked, "Right, let's go through it once more before we come to a final conclusion!"

XXX

As Shizuru's gaze surveyed the distant town, she spotted a large smoldering pile just at the edge of it. She grimaced at the thought of what had fueled the flame.

"We need to get ready," a voice cut through her thoughts. Shizuru turned immediately, but relaxed when she realized it was her young companion. She, however, did not recognizing the unfamiliar edge in Natsuki's voice. It was hard and taut. Natsuki had narrowed her eyes as she stared at the land in front of them, the emotions in her eyes was one that Shizuru hadn't seen before in the last five years. It held rage, pain, anger, sorrow – it seemed like all negative emotions were trapped in those vivid viridians. Shizuru wasn't sure what sparked the sudden change, but she unconsciously reached out and held onto Natsuki's hand, her thumb rubbing her hand softly, hoping that it would calm her down. The silent question – '_What's wrong, my Natsuki?' _lingered around short silence between them.

As though she heard the unspoken question, Natsuki spoke, "Those are Kagen Katapults," Natsuki murmured, closing her eyes.

Shizuru looked on ahead, eyeing the machinery that was stationed around the town.

"My father designed them, you know," Natsuki continued, "They're destroying people's lives with our inventions. They were never designed for this purpose."

Natsuki reopened her eyes and Shizuru saw that the strength of the emotions had been calmed a little, but she knew the tow of the undercurrent. She pressed herself closer to the girl, hoping to bring her what the comfort that Natsuki needed. The scene in front of them probably rekindled the repressed emotions of her past.

She knew because Natsuki had finally decided to reveal her past one day. It took a while, Shizuru recalled. But she could feel the pain seeping off the usually clammed up girl. It had taken their relationship up to a whole new level altogether. Shizuru remembered it just like it was yesterday.

**Flashback - Shizuru**

Natsuki had intrigued me the first day we met. I was hiding behind the large double doors as Father and Mother were speaking to the two new guests in the main hall. I remember the adorable reaction she had to my tease. I remember pouncing on her and her extremely delightful reaction. She had instinctively caught me in her arms, but her face had changed up into such an outstanding red that I thought she was going to spontaneously combust!

I have never regretted that pounce, though.

The thing about Natsuki was she always had this look in her eyes. I learnt of her past from my parents and I admired her courage and strength. However, I wanted to learn it from her firsthand – when she was ready to. Sometimes I wonder about her when she stares into the distance. Never once did she show the true emotions that were festering inside her. I knew, though. It was the intensity of her eyes. She really made an impression on me.

After the first day, she would have nothing to do with me, trying to ignore me the best she could. But I wasn't one to give up, so I kept trying. I asked her about her favorite pastimes, her likes and dislikes, her quirks and habits. Basically everything under the sun.

One day, she finally confronted me and demanded why I was so interested in her. I replied her in all honesty, telling her that I liked her and that we were friends. Just like Kiyohime and Duran. Even though she huffed at my answer, she eventually started opening up and I started to learn all kinds of things about her.

Deep down, Natsuki is actually sensible and kind. I've seen the way she takes care of little Alyssa. I can tell that the little one looks up to her a lot; both as her elder as well as her pillar of strength. I can't blame Alyssa though, Natsuki does give off a protective air and the past had probably shaped her this way. Strangely, the girl with the rough side is also particularly picky about her underwear. Also, she is somehow extremely sensitive when I make suggestive remarks or actions.

**End Flashback**

Shizuru smiled as she recalled the past. Natsuki was silent as they made their way back toward camp. Shizuru decided to leave her in her thoughts for now.

_There were so many things that made her Natsuki, _she thought._ One day I hope that Natsuki would flash a big, genuine smile – one that came from the bottom of her heart. For now, I'll be by her side till that day._

Natsuki's voice cut through the silence abruptly and Shizuru turned to her companion, "You know, those katapults were made because Kagen's full of mountains. Our rangers are usually parked at the peaks of mountains and we had trouble transporting bulky goods up the narrow mountain paths. Snow Wolcons don't exactly give birth by the dozens either. My father made this to solve that problem."

Shizuru hummed her acknowledgement, subtly yet adeptly steering the conversation, "How did Natsuki's father make sure that the goods were not ruined upon impact?"

Natsuki's eyes lit up a little at the question and Shizuru smiled inwardly at the glint – she had always been very engrossed when talking about things like these. "My dad drew many charts plotting the trajectory. He used to show them to me and we would set up the landing pads accordingly. He even designed those," she added proudly.

"Natsuki's father is very innovative and I'm sure Natsuki is as well. After all, my weapon was handmade by Natsuki."

"Thanks, Shizuru," Natsuki nodded, turning her head to look at Shizuru. Shizuru had always been there for her. She knew that this was Shizuru's way of comforting her. The hurt didn't fade away entirely, but it helped. "How's your training with the new weapon, anyway?"

"Natsuki'll see soon enough. Father and the Councilor have already approved our plans. I believe the best demonstration would be one as close to reality as possible, am I right?"

XXX

A/N: Please let me know if you like it :)

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Marksman**

A war has left a nation torn and its remaining heirs escaping with their lives. Little did the Admiral know that by taking them in, it would alter the life of his daughter drastically, especially when her curiosity draws her closer to the budding marksman. One night, after receiving news of her abduction, the ranger departed on an arduous journey, vowing to bring her home safely.

**Previously:**

"Natsuki'll see soon enough. Father and the Councilor have already approved our plans. I believe the best demonstration would be one as close to reality as possible, am I right?"

**Chapter 5**

_Italics – Thoughts_

Atop the gates, the commander chewed her lips nervously as she watched the chaos unfold before her. The attack had come swiftly. Miya had expected opposition from Chryzan; they would not lay down arms just like that; but she had planned for a quick and easy defense, planning to use her scorpions' bulk and armor to her advantage. It worked before – the town's defenses had succumbed so easily. Right now, as she looked on, her mounted troops were scuttled, easily flipped over and gored right through by the large Horned Striders. Her anxiety grew as the battle dragged on. She couldn't let them push through. Tomoe would never forgive her. "Release the damn Katapults! Light them up!" she scowled as she saw the blonde commander of the Chyrzan army take out yet another two scorpions.

"But, commander.. Our men are still there.."

Enraged, Miya picked the soldier up by his collar and shook him around roughly. "I'll ask for your opinion when I need it! Get to it!"

He nodded, scrambling up when she released her grip, disappearing from sight.

"How many men are there left holding the town?"

"About two foot companies, excluding your personal guards."

Miya paced around her chair, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Fire the Katapults. I will engage them with the remaining forces. Get ready to move out. We will ride the chaos."

"Commander Clochette, if we do so, our position will be vulnerable."

Miya tossed her hair and snorted, "I don't believe they can hold out under the Katapults fire. We felled even the largest Strider in our onslaught previously. We have superior numbers." Sensing his hesitation, she sneered as she exited the room, "If you want to be responsible for the loss of this town, be prepared to answer to General Marguerite herself."

He thought about for a mere second, before swallowing uneasily and quickly strode after her.

XXX

Shizuru's extended naginata whizzed past and the soldier collapsed. Spying the opening, the long haired ranger leapt forward. She pulled the bowstring taut, taking a split second to carefully calculate the wind before she sent an arrow flying. A sharp clang and the projectile lodged itself within the cogs, rendering its mechanism stuck.

"Next one, Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaimed as she dodged a blade.

Natsuki nodded once, firing another arrow that struck a soldier that was creeping up on Shizuru.

With the sightings of the Katapults and Natsuki's explanations, there was to be a change in tactics. As the main army engaged; a duo had set off on a mission to disable the potent siege engines. Shizuru knew that Natsuki would have preferred not to decimate her father's inventions and proposed this idea, volunteering to aid her. Natsuki has also opted to keep Duran behind in camp as his appearance would alert Arixia of the survival of Kagen heirs. They didn't want to risk underestimating the enemy.

It had been going according to plan so far, until a bellow echoed. "What the hell!"

Miya bristled as she eyed the path of destruction before her – strewn bodies, jammed up Katapults and slain arthropods – in the very base of their operations! The brunette was busy cutting an opening through the remainder of the troops stationed below for her companion to get a clear and calculated shot at the Katapults. Miya heard another sharp crunch, watching another Katapult succumb; her hopes of turning this battle around grew farther and father way. She would be completely doomed if Tomoe found out the Katapults had been lost. Try as they might to reconstruct it, Arixian engineers never could get it right. "Get that damned archer!" she screamed, hopping on her scorpion and charging straight toward the wielder of the naginata.

The command issued, all remaining soldiers turned to concentrate on the bowman, who had noticed the focused attention on her. She frowned, her eyes darting across to Shizuru when she heard the reverberating clang of metal as Miya engaged Shizuru. The sparks flew as both broadsword and naginata met, sending a sharp, shrill screech. Her emerald eyes caught sight of movement to her right and she leapt aside, dodging the slash and countering with a low kick that sent the first soldier dropping on the ground. She pulled two short, slightly curved blades from her side and quickly eliminated the threat, knowing it would be better to conserve her arrows to maintain ranged combat as long as she could.

Thud. Thud. Another two soldiers sprinting toward her were felled.

_Shit_, she cursed silently when they quickly gathered strength in numbers and charged toward her together. She turned and sprinted away, using a barrel beside her for a boost. She grunted as she pulled herself up with the hanging sign by the street, deftly landing on the temporary perch.

A windowsill to her right. A good foothold.

She leapt for it, barely dodging flying swords that the soldiers below were flinging as they ran toward her.

Teetering on the small ledge, she jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof. She hissed in pain as a sword nicked her left arm, but she grit her teeth, ignoring the pain as she hoisted herself up. Her arm trembled as she arched the bow, picking off soldiers and dodging the aerial steel projectiles from above.

_Shizuru_, she thought and she dashed across the roof, using the ridge as cover. There, locked in a fast and furious battle, both women were trading blows.

The opportunity presented itself – the Arixian commander's back was turned toward her. One look and Natsuki could tell who had the upper hand. Yet, she didn't want to take any chances. So she slid down the shingles, preparing for a shot. Her eyes shifted when she felt a looming presence behind her, but she couldn't risk Shizuru being injured in any way. Instead, her eyes darted back to her original target. She narrowed them and released her arrow.

Miya fell off her scorpion.

Crimson eyes lifted toward Natsuki's position and widened.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru shrieked.

Natsuki whipped her head back, barely catching sight of the scorpion's large black tail as it poised itself, ready to sting. She rolled, narrowly missing the stab that came bearing down, but tumbled off the sloped roof. She groaned as her body hit the opposite building across the narrow streets with a dull thump, before smashing hard into the ground below.

The scorpion's rider hollered and the foot troops sprinted to her location. She stumbled, haphazardly wiping the trickle of blood away from her forehead. A quick glance around and she knew that she was surrounded. She huffed, pulling out her blades. If it was a fight to the finish, then so be it.

XXX

"Kiyohime!"

The reptile didn't need another instruction. Her claws dug into the ground and she propelled herself forward. With the momentum, she leapt. Her talons dug in through the soldiers she landed on, sending sprays of blood onto her underbelly.

Her rider's whip like naginta curled, lashing out at the ones who had Natsuki surrounded. Shizuru's eyes were glazed over; her focus was only on one target. The dark haired girl was still amongst the enemy. Shizuru knew Natsuki's movements were more sluggish than usual. She didn't have time to waste. It didn't matter that she was covered in blood or soft innards as they came bursting out. She exhaled softly as she easily stabbed her blade through another Arixian soldier, pulling out swiftly to block an incoming attack on her left.

"GO!" Shizuru heard a familiar bellow from behind her.

The main army had arrived.

Loud snorts and the rumble from the Horned Striders' march. An incapacitated commander. The remaining Arixians knew the battle was lost. They scattered. In their hasty retreat, the fleeing Scorpion Rider leaned over and roughly grabbed the injured Kagen Ranger by the collar, hoisting her up on his mount in a bid to use her as hostage in case.

Blood red eyes followed his every move. The chase was on.

XXX

Shizuru dismounted.

The Vitilus Raptors stood to her side, amidst the slain Arixian army along the cliff's path. Picking them off had been easy. Their commanders were right in the course the routed army would take.

Shizuru walked up to the captured Scorpion Rider and bent over, lifting his face and whispered, "Ara, ara. Do you think you can get away with what you have done to my Natsuki?"

He refused to look her in the eye and shook his head out of her grasp, snorting defiantly.

Shizuru closed her eyes, chuckling lightly, "Let him go."

Her captain looked confused, "Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes, please. The rest of you are dismissed as well. Please bring Commander Kruger back to base and have her injuries treated immediately."

"Shizuru.. Wait.." Natsuki muttered groggily.

Shizuru turned and her eyes softened when she looked at Natsuki. A silent message was sent and a worried look crossed Natsuki's face when she saw the look in Shizuru's before she could retort, Shizuru added, "Please, Captain. I do not wish for Commander Kruger's injuries to get any worse."

XXX

The Arixian scowled as he gripped his axe. His grip was weak as he had multiple wounds on his remaining arm and a severed dominant hand. His back was against the cliff edge. A large canyon separated the cliffs.

His pursuer stepped out from the sparse trees bordering the clearing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you tell them to let me go?!" he panted with whatever strength he could muster, feeling his strength drain with every second.

The woman laughed softly, bringing a hand to daintily cover her chuckle, but did not reply. She merely flicked her weapon, brandishing its sharp blade menacingly. He met her gaze, only to shudder at it. He had already figured out he messed with the wrong person when they first clashed. It was clear to him their skills were worlds apart. All he could wish for now was a less drawn out death.

She tilted her head. He swallowed. A rustle of wind and he knew it was coming. He could barely see her movement, just the incredibly fast and blurred out path of the red weapon. He wondered, as he collapsed onto the dirt, just how many times his body had been slashed apart.

XXX

"Amazing," the figure smirked. She removed the binoculars; a good procurement from Kagen lands, amidst many other strange technologies.

She felt a gaze on her and realized the brunette from across the canyon looked up in her direction – could she see her from this distance? The figure felt a shiver down her spine. It was thrilling and exciting. She hadn't felt that way before. She sucked in a breath, "The most amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

Turning back around, she clacked her tongue as she walked off, "Tch. Stupid Miya. Now I'll have more work to do." She looked up into the blue skies and nodded, "But no matter. It was worth it; otherwise I would never have found the perfect woman."

XXX

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! :P

Sorry that this chapter's kinda short though.

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Marksman**

A war has left a nation torn and its remaining heirs escaping with their lives. Little did the Admiral know that by taking them in, it would alter the life of his daughter drastically, especially when her curiosity draws her closer to the budding marksman. One night, after receiving news of her abduction, the ranger departed on an arduous journey, vowing to bring her home safely.

**Previously:**

She felt a gaze on her and realized the brunette from across the canyon looked up in her direction – could she see her from this distance? The figure felt a shiver down her spine. It was thrilling and exciting. She hadn't felt that way before. She sucked in a breath, "The most amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

Turning back around, she clacked her tongue as she walked off, "Tch. Stupid Miya. Now I'll have more work to do." She looked up into the blue skies and nodded, "But no matter. It was worth it; otherwise I would never have found the perfect woman."

**Chapter 6**

_Italics – Thoughts_

The ballroom in Admiral Tetsuo's manor was grand. The tall ceilings were elegantly decorated with the country's finest glasswork, in the widest variety of colors one could imagine. When the sunlight streamed in through the wide paneled windows, it cast a myriad of colors across the expanse of the polished marble floor and against the white sandstone bricks.

Right now, the floor was brimming with throngs of people, in preparation for the first dance of the day. It was the annual festival for the seafarers of Vitilus; where fishermen, naval officers, seadivers and their respective Raptors would be honored. They were the backbone of the nation and it had been customary since the beginning of time. The Admiral's manor would then be opened to the officers and nobles; whilst the main square would be lined with stores of every kind for the citizens of Vitilus to participate in the festivities.

As the Admiral's daughter grew into age, the Admiral found that the crowd at the manor was getting larger and larger every year. Most of the time, it was filled with young men and today was no exception. He knew their intent of course, but he never spoke about it before; preferring to leave the decision to his daughter. He knew his little Shizuru had grown. As Admiral Tetsuo watched the help bustle about in their preparation, he started to ponder. It wasn't just the men, though. He had seen with his own eyes, hired maids squealing in glee every time Shizuru disappeared from sight after speaking to them. Stroking his chin, he wondered, '_Maybe it was time to speak with her now?'_

"Father?"

Tetsuo glanced up, his train of thought broken. "Hey my darling," he greeted her heartily, "Are you ready for the festival today?"

"Of course, Father. This is an important day for Vitilus. The seafarers of Vitilus are our backbone; we should always remember and honor them."

The Admiral nodded, "Did they remember to prepare your mother's favorite pudding?" He asked casually, diverting his glance to the bustling floor as he tried to think of how to approach his daughter.

Shizuru glanced at her father, sensing something amiss but replied him nonetheless, "Yes Father, I made sure of that this morning. I had an extra hidden in the kitchen just in case something happened like last year." She chuckled as she remembered her mother sulking all day after a server had tripped and strewn her beloved dessert all over the hall. There was a slight pause before she continued, "Is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

Tetsuo raised an eyebrow, but wasn't very much surprised. Shizuru had always been extremely perceptive. He cleared his throat, "Ah.. Shizuru darling, you know that every year there are many men asking you for the first dance. Out of those that you have accepted, have you considered any?"

"Ara! Father can't wait to send me off?"

"Of course not! You will always be my little Shizuru. It's just that.."

Before he could continue, the trumpets blared below, signaling the commencement of the festivities.

Shizuru easily hooked her arm around his, "Father, do not worry. Let's not keep our guests waiting, shall we?"

He smiled, patting her hand in assurance, "Whatever you decide, Shizuru. Know that you mother and I will always be on your side."

XXX

My eyes roved across the huge room until they settled upon the familiar honey locks. Her back was against me, but I knew for certain it was her. I shrugged unconsciously to myself. I guess it was the way her hair fell whenever she tied it up into a neat little bun like that. Either way she wore it, she looked beautiful. I sucked in a quick breath at that thought, swallowing the dry autumn wind.

Yes, she was beautiful. That was my first impression of her when she daintily stepped through the large doors, so many years ago. Already in my first week at the Vitilus manor, I've seen for myself how popular she was. Beautiful and elegant; charming and clever. A well-loved princess.

Yet, why would someone like her take notice of me? Shizuru was persistent, I could give you that. I remembered that I had growled at her the day she pounced on me, particularly peeved especially after she laughed at the sight of my reddening face when I looked down and saw that she was straddling me. She said that it was cute! I argued vehemently that, coming from the North where winters are long, I naturally had fairer skin. Of course, that biological factor and the fact that she was all over me never helped my case. Naturally, being Shizuru, she wielded the newfound information to her advantage, developing a prevalent streak of teasing me after that day.

It started with attaching prefix to my name like – My Dear Natsuki, My Beloved. It then evolved itself when I started getting used to those. I sighed – I could go on for days with the list of pet names she comes up with – Shizuru really has a way with words. I found myself warming up to her touches, when she spontaneously grabs my hand whenever she's excited – like that time Duran first took wing; or every time she clings onto my arm for warmth when the Wintery Breeze blows from Kagen Mountains across the little ledge we've come to claim as ours.

The question still bugged me and eventually; after we started to hang out more; I asked her why she took interest in me the first time. She looked at me squarely, with genuine curiosity in her eyes and replied easily – we were friends.

'_Friends..'_ I thought to myself that time. Yes, she was right. Her response made me realize that I had learnt to trust her. The first person to earn it, ever since my parents were taken away from me and the viciousness of humanity had caught up with my childhood.

I knew one thing. The friendship she had extended to me had changed my world. _Five years, though it seems like just yesterday_, I smiled to myself, ruffling Duran's furry head when he tilted it at me. I peered through the skylight, back at the bustling main hall. The band was preparing to play its first piece and I saw a fairly tall man in front of her, picking up her hand and kissing it lightly.

I snorted, toying with my glove begrudgingly as I turned around, leaning heavily against the panels, waiting for the music to start playing. I never liked it; this festival; I didn't know why though.

XXX

The music stopped and the young man removed his hand from her waist and bowed. The eighteen year old curtsied to her dance partner, thanking him. She noticed his interest but her mind was far more occupied. She merely accepted the obligatory first dance as she didn't want to spoil tradition. She, however, made it a point to never pick the same man twice to avoid future complications. She hurried up the small marble steps to the seats and whispered in the Admiral's ear. He blinked once, peering at his daughter but nodded with a small smile. The young princess kissed her mother Fio on the forehead, before taking her leave.

Her pace quickened as soon as she was out in the courtyard, her Raptor trotting after her. It was rather empty as everyone was either in the town square or in the main ballroom. Her ruby irises immediately scanned the tops of the buildings. Natsuki liked to perch herself atop a nice vantage spot. She was always one to prefer her privacy and the added advantage of flight always allowed her to isolate herself on the rooftops.

It didn't take the brunette long to decide which rooftop to scale, but today, her Raptor would have to do it in her stead. She whispered into her steed's ear and the Raptor swayed her tail excitedly, preparing herself for the climb. The princess clutched onto her steed with one hand, the other wrapped across her long dress, which she had gathered into a ball. Kiyohime pulled herself up, hopped across the parapets before hoisting herself up again with the "footholds" and landed with a thump. The scowling dark haired girl's eyes shot open at the sudden interruption and Shizuru smirked as she took a seat next to her companion. "Why're you angry, my beloved Wolcon Rider?"

"I'm not angry," Natsuki retorted immediately, defensively.

Shizuru picks up the testiness in her voice quickly and continues, "Ara? It must have been my imagination, then." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I missed my Natsuki, though. I didn't get to see Natsuki since yesterday."

Natsuki shifts from her slouched position, propping herself up with both hands, "Ah, I don't know. I guessed that you needed time to prepare for the festival and all."

Shizuru studies her quizzically, "Ara, but what makes this year different? I thought Natsuki would invite me to watch the stars with her. The festival falls on her favorite time to head out, does it not?"

"Well.." Natsuki rubs the back of her head, "I did head out last night with Nao, but I thought you'd be better off resting before the festival begins.."

Shizuru cocks her head, her brows slanted in confusion at the strange turn in their conversation.

Natsuki clears her throat, rubbing her gloved hands together, "Ah, I overhead Lady Fio. She mentioned that the festival would be important for you to choose a husband, Shizuru. And.. I.. I."

The brunette bows her head at her companion's hesitance, "Is there something else that Natsuki wishes to say?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so," the reply comes and Shizuru knows that it's Natsuki's version of a yes, so she questions her squarely, "What is it that Natsuki wishes to say?"

Natsuki fiddles with her belt, averting Shizuru's gaze, "Uhm, I guess you'd be busy with your date from now on, spending your days out with him? …. Was it that tall guy who asked you to dance?"

"Natsuki's been spying on me?" Shizuru gasps with mock surprise, but quickly continued before Natsuki could retort otherwise, "Since that's what Natsuki wants, I shall spend the rest of my days out with 'that tall guy'."

"No, I didn't say that!"

"Yes, Natsuki did. She decided to leave me alone and head out with Nao on her own accord."

"No, I didn't ask you because I didn't want to disturb you! And I asked Nao because I.. I guess, I just.. found it weird without you, when I went up to our spot."

Shizuru brow twitches slightly, recognizing that Natsuki had actually made a small verbal expression of her emotion, but she had another thing on her mind, "Natsuki brought Nao up to our spot?" Shizuru's eyes narrowed when she thought of the impish redhead clamoring all over Natsuki in her place. Nao had a habit of engaging Natsuki in what some might see as a lover's squabble and Shizuru always found herself in the strangest of tempers whenever that happens.

Natsuki glares at her, slightly annoyed that Shizuru would think she brought someone else up to their place. _Didn't Shizuru know that that place was special to just the two of them? _"No, I went up there myself. I stayed with Duran till we got hungry. I met Nao along the way to Mai's place."

Shizuru replies dryly, "That's strangely coincidental."

"What? That Nao was hungry too?" Natsuki mutters, eyeing the brunette warily. "I guess, it was late and that's the time people usually have supper?"

Shizuru studies the archer silently. When she decided that Natsuki was just being Natstuki, she pushed away her jealousy of the redhead, "Well, Natsuki should ask me in the future, instead of making the decision of me." Shizuru exhales softly, understanding that it had been hard for the girl to express herself. She grasped Natsuki's hand, lacing her fingers through, "Because I've missed my Natsuki very much as well."

"Ah," the dark haired girl's demeanor softens and she swallows.

"Just for the record, I'd rather be spending my days out with Natsuki. And if that is Natsuki's definition of a date, does that mean that we have been dating for five years? Ara, what a long relationship we have!" Shizuru smirks.

Natsuki is silent for a few seconds, before the thought processed and her ears turn red. Shizuru grins inwardly at that physical admission, glad that some things never change. Natsuki shakes her head, "But, Shizuru, your mother would start getting you to seeing other people soon. I think we wouldn't have much time to spend together then. You'd be going off on those dances and parties and shit like that."

Shizuru laughs, "Well, maybe Natsuki would like to accompany me to those events? We would have all the time together and I promise Natsuki there would be no defecation of any sort."

"Uhm, I don't know. I don't like that sort of stuff. And, I don't think you could bring me there like that. They wouldn't let you."

Shizuru hums, tracing patterns on Natsuki's hand, "Who is to say that? I would be accompanied by anyone I choose. Also, Mother would not let me see other people when I have already have had someone in mind for five years."

Natsuki's brow creases and there is silence between the both of them. Shizuru bites her lips, wondering if she had just ruined the best thing in her life. For the first time in her eighteen years, Shizuru Viola felt anxious.

XXX

"AHHHHHH-CHOOOOOO! AHHHHHH-CHOOOOOO! AHHHHHH-CHOOOOOO!"

"Bless you, Nao!" Mai exclaims, setting down the plates and trotting over.

"Damn it," the redhead curses, rubbing her nose, "Wait till I get that idiot talking behind my back!"

XXX


End file.
